


The New Baby

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Unexpected Family [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How baby William came to join the Holmes-Lestrade family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts), [Eloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquy/gifts).



> Inspired by ImpishTubist's request to Eloquy to draw Sherlock and Greg giving a baby a bottle

Greg’s phone rang.  He saw it was Sherlock and answered instantly.  “Hi love, what’s up?”

“I need you to drop in at lunchtime.”

“What’s happened?  Is Lucy okay?”

“Lucy’s fine, she’s having a nap.  I need to talk to you.”

 “Right, I’ll be home in a bit.”

Greg rang off and grabbed his jacket.  “Sally, I’m taking an early lunch.”

“Is everything all right?”

“I’m not sure.  I’ll tell you when I get back.”

Greg drove home as fast as he could and ran up the stairs to the flat.  He found Sherlock in the kitchen.

“I suggest you sit down,” Sherlock said, handing him a mug of coffee.

Greg did so and Sherlock continued, “Mycroft rang this morning.  He wanted to know if we’d adopt a baby boy; currently eight weeks old.”

Greg nearly dropped his coffee mug.  “What did you say?”

“I said ‘yes.’”

“What?  You said _what_?”

Sherlock had been waving ineffectively at Greg to keep his voice down, but the final, practically-shouted ‘what’ was instantly followed by the sound of Lucy crying.  Guiltily, Greg got up to see to her.

“She was due to wake up about now,” Sherlock called out.

Greg took his time changing and dressing his little daughter, playing with her as he did so.  Six months ago she had first come to live with them and he was still experiencing a thrill at having a child of his own.  And now, Sherlock had agreed to them having another.  Lucy had been a fourteen months old toddler when she had arrived; this time it would be small baby.  They’d been to his uncle’s 75th birthday party a few weeks ago and Greg had cradled in his arms one of the infants that had been there.  Briefly he’d let himself imagine what it would be like to hold one of his own, before being distracted by Sherlock trying to prevent Lucy from dropping bits of cake in an elderly aunt’s hair.  They had pictures of Lucy as a baby, but it wasn’t the same, and now it looked as if all his wildest dreams were about to come true. 

He picked up the little girl and carried her into the kitchen.  Sherlock had put some milk in a cup and Greg sat Lucy on his lap to give it to her.  “Well, my beautiful girl.  You’re going to have a baby brother.”

****

Remembering the paperwork that had been required when they had adopted Lucy, Lestrade went back to work confident that he had time to process the idea fully.  They had an interdepartmental briefing that afternoon, so he sat near the back and started surreptitiously writing lists of what they were going to need.  By the time he returned home, he’d mentally structured a timetable for the following few weeks that would ensure they were completely ready for the new arrival.

He walked into the flat to be confronted with sheets of paper everywhere, Lucy watching children’s television -- which was practically unheard of -- and Sherlock looking more shell-shocked than Greg ever thought he’d seen him.

“Mycroft phoned again.  He’s rushing the paperwork through; William comes in a week’s time.”

Seeing Greg about to swear, Sherlock hastened to forestall him.  “Don’t say it!  You’re not going to like Lucy’s latest word and she doesn’t need to learn another one today.”

****

The week flew by.  Mycroft had arranged for a nanny who would look after the baby for the first few weeks during the day-time, because it would have been impossible for the two men to cope otherwise.  Greg put in for adoption leave, but HR expected rather more than a week’s notice for such events. So instead, he requested the time for a few months away, which would enable the four of them to take a proper holiday.

Mycroft had also offered to buy all the equipment and clothing that was needed, or at least send his assistant shopping.  Sherlock and Greg had told him firmly that this was their baby and that they would be responsible, so Mycroft had handed over his credit card and told them to be sure to take a list.  Sherlock would never admit to it, but Greg could see that he enjoyed shopping for the baby they were both learning to call “our son.” And Greg didn’t comment when the basket contained a couple of pretty little dresses, joining the pink cardigan with bunnies all over it, which for some reason was already included.

There was one item that they hadn’t yet bought, but which Greg promised himself he would be getting: a bib with the words “Baby’s First Christmas.”  It hadn’t been appropriate when they’d been preparing for Lucy’s arrival, but now ...  Greg had to remind himself that he was a sensible adult who didn’t start bouncing up and down with excitement in the middle of the shop.  He settled for buying Lucy a Tigger, for being good whilst they were shopping.

****

Looking back, neither Sherlock nor Greg could remember much about the day William arrived.  There was a steady stream of people with instructions and demonstrations.  Fortunately Sherlock proved competent at making up bottles. And since the process resembled a chemistry experiment, he was fully aware of the need to ensure the items were sterilised properly.  They had thought they could cope with changing nappies, but discovered there were certain essential differences.  Sherlock found Greg’s first attempt very funny before having to find clean clothes for both his husband and the baby; he thought it less amusing when the same thing happened to him.

The last to leave was John Watson.  He had called round in the latter part of the afternoon, ostensibly to make Lucy some tea, but also to ensure that the two men had something to eat.  Afterwards he had spent a short time playing with the little girl, before leaving the family to themselves.  As he left, he smiled at them all and declared, “I can’t think of a couple who would be better placed to care for that little boy.”

Usually they took it in turns to put Lucy to bed, but this night they shared the bathing and bedtime stories.  Then, once she was asleep, it was time for a final bottle for William.  Sherlock held the sleepy baby in his arms and encouraged him to keep drinking.  Greg came and stood behind Sherlock, encircling him with his own arms and looking over his shoulder at their son.  They stood quietly together, savouring the moment, each of them committing it to their memory.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta notluvulongtime has even produced a picspam to go with the series: http://notluvulongtime.tumblr.com/post/52752249712/the-unexpected-family-sherlock-greg-lucy-and


End file.
